Computer systems implement memory structures to manipulate data for processing. As fabrication technology for memory continues to result in memory structures with decreasing size and increasing memory storage capacity, the probability for cell level error due to leakage can increase. Therefore, a memory system can often implement error-correcting code (ECC) memory to implement error correction, such as at manufacture. Thus, memory can be tested to determine if the error correction capability functions as designed. As a result, memory systems can be tested during manufacture or during the memory system design process to ensure reliable operation of the memory system.